A Very Merry Halfblood X-mas
by Secret Agent Sprinkles
Summary: A couple of Christmas one shots about the minor characters at Camp Halfblood. I feel bad because no one ever focuses on some of the smaller characters so here are some of their stories! Rated K because I think you guys can handle it ;). This is my first story so please don't hate, I'll try my best to make it good!
1. Finally Tratie

_Chapter One- "Finally!"_

It was Christmas time at Camp Half-blood and everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. The entire clan of Apollo campers were going cabin-to-cabin caroling and thanks to Percy and the naiads freezing the lake, people were ice-skating. The only thing out of the ordinary was that the Hermes kids had convinced the Demeter cabin to help them break into the big house, an extremely unlikely feat considering the two cabins usually didn't associate

"Katie, why are we doing this again?"

"I already told you Miranda! Travis and Conner are actually trying to do something nice by decorating the big house for Chiron and they asked us to help." Katie repositioned the wreath for the fiftieth time moving it a teensy inch to the left, finally happy with its perfection.

Miranda groaned, "So this was just an excuse for you to hang out with Travis Stoll, eh?"

"Just help me put these somewhere already!" Katie blushed and shoved another box of Santa knick-knacks at her half sister.

* * *

Since Travis, Conner, and Chris Rodriguez were in charge of the operation, they got the best job of hanging the ornaments up on the 10-foot tall tree.

Travis got the lucky job of scaling a ladder to decorate the top.

"So Chris," Travis started as he strung some tinsel on the giant tree, " Did Clarisse like the present you got her?"

"Yah man, she loved it. I still can't believe you guys were able to swipe me another electric spear. After Jackson broke her last one I didn't think there were any more in existence!"

Connor flashed him a big goofy grin, "We've got our ways. So Travis, speaking of girls, when are you gonna make your move with Katie? I mean, we basically set the stage for you, bro."

"Wait, what!?"

"Seriously dude, why else did you think we invited the Demeter cabin to help?" Chris pointed out the obvious to an oblivious Travis.

Travis gazed over at Katie who was arguing with Miranda on the other side of the room. She was so beautiful, the way her caramel eyes sparkled and her chestnut hair cascaded around her shoulders. Her mouth was arched down into a frown at something Miranda said but she still looked breathtaking.

"How about now? I've got a plan…" Travis whispered before tumbling off of the ladder and smashing into a pile of leftover wreaths.

Katie, who had been secretly watching Travis rushed to his side screaming, "Travis! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you alive?"

Travis coughed, "I'm fine Katie… cause this mistletoe broke my fall!" He wagged a crumpled leaf in her face

"Oh Travis! That's not even mistletoe! That's poison ivy!"

"Oh. Can I have a kiss anyway?"

All of the girls from both cabins squealed as Katie changed the poison ivy to mistletoe and pressed her lips to Travis' despite the large audience. Roses burst to life on the hanging wreaths and holly wound around the lovebirds pulling them together. Miranda and several other girls exclaimed, "Finally!"

When the two finally separated some time later, Travis sighed contentedly "That was so worth jumping off of a ladder for."


	2. Leave it to us

_A Very Merry CHB Xmas- Leave It To Us_

Chris Rodriguez was stumped about what to get his girlfriend, which, unfortunately, happened a lot when he was shopping for Clarisse.

It was December 18th, only a week to Christmas, and he was out of ideas of what to get her. He loved his friends at camp Half-blood but they hadn't helped AT ALL either.

"Ooooh! Get her some makeup! That girl needs it. Uh, no offense!" Silena Beauregard had squealed.

"I could make you a little automaton dove or something to give her" Beckendorf's offer was nice, but that didn't really sound like Clarisse's style.

"I don't know man, maybe some brass knuckles to bash someone's face in?" One of Clarisse's sisters joked. At least he hoped they were joking…

Even Percy, his last resort, was no help, "Wait! There are only seven days to Christmas? Forget Clarisse what am I gonna get Annabeth?"

Finally Chris just gave up looking for advice and headed back to cabin 11 where there was a flurry of people wrapping last minute presents (probably stolen) and trying to fit a ten foot tall tree into their already too crowded cabin (definitely stolen). Chris recognized Conner Stoll, one of his closest half brothers, jumping around screaming at Travis about stealing too big of a tree and Travis just rolling his eyes back. Chris just inched past the chaos and flopped, face first, onto his bed.

"Hey dude," Conner Stoll popped up out of nowhere, "Wassup with you?"

Travis appeared behind him, "Yah, dude you've been glum all day? Did Chiron confiscate something you nabbed for Christmas? Cause we can just re-nab it for you."

Chris shook his head, "No man, that's not it."

"Was Clarisse whining about losing that fight to Jackson again?"

"No, I think she's over that. I don't know what to get my girlfriend for Christmas. If I don't show up to our movie date with the best gift ever, she is going to be _so_ disappointed.

Connor and Travis exchanged a knowing look. They grabbed his arms and yanked him off of the bed and onto his feet. Travis plucked a tiny wreath out of some unclaimed camper's hands and put it over Chris's head like a crown. " Don't worry man, leave it to us."

"Yah," Connor exclaimed, "We've got you covered bro!"

6 Days Later

Chris was freaking out. The Stoll brothers said they could find Clarisse's perfect gift but here he was, five minutes before he and Clarisse were supposed to meet at Thalia's tree, empty handed. His hair was combed; he was dressed in a fancy suit that his siblings had "borrowed", and he had a retractable sword in his pocket just in case. He just didn't have her gift.

Chris started fiddling with his shaggy brown hair, "Tony are you sure you haven't seen either of the Stolls today?"

Tony, one of the newest Hermes kids, scowled at him, "For the third time, no I haven't seen them! Sorry dude, not since yesterday. You've still got what, three minutes? Plenty of time."

Chris didn't know Tony well enough to tell if he was being sarcastic or not so he just headed out the door and trudged up the hill to Thalia's tree.

"2 minutes… she's going to kill me…. What am I going to-"?

"Hey man wassup?"

Chris jumped and spun around, "Clarisse I- wait Travis and Connor! Where have you guys been?"

Travis waved him off, "Long story, no time. Here take this" He thrust a tube of lipstick at Chris, "Trust me dude, she'll love it!"

Chris didn't even have time to argue because that was when Clarisse came up the hill and he lost his train of thought. He didn't even know Clarisse owned a dress let alone a red, sequined, strapless one.

Connor whistled, "Dude your girlfriend looks hot! Well good luck!" And with that they both just kind of disappeared behind a bush.

"Wow Clarisse, you look beautiful. Um here I got this for you!" he pushed the lipstick into her hands and stared at the ground expecting her to scold him for the awful gift

He wasn't expecting her to laugh.

"Oh my gosh Chris this is great! And right after that punk, Jackson, broke my last one too!"

_What?_ Chris thought _I didn't know Percy beats up makeup. _ But when he looked up, his gift wasn't the tube of lipstick, it was a three-foot long spear; sparking with electricity just like the one she used to have.

She kissed him on the cheek and completely jumbled his thought process again so what came out was just "ummm, well, ya know…"

Clarisse capped the spear and grabbed his hand, "Thanks Chris, it's perfect."


	3. False Alarm

**AN: Hey people! (Apparently there is more than one person reading this, which made my entire life!) Thank you sooooo much to LightUpTheMidnight for favoriting (I don't think that's a word… oh well!) and to 1Olivia for reviewing. Oh mah god! I couldn't believe I actually got a review! My parents thought I was crazy because I got an email saying someone actually reviewed and I just started squealing! This chapter is for you two. : D**

* * *

Annabeth burst through the doors of the Poseidon cabin with a loud "bang!".

"Percy, wake up there has been a kidnapping!"

Percy's eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed "wait what?"

She continued, "There is no time to explain, we-" she put her hands on her hips and gestured to a glowing object next to his bed. "What is that?"

Percy moved to block the object "It certainly isn't a Rudolph the red nosed reindeer night light..."

"Oh Percy I didn't know you slept with a night light!"

Percy chucked the fat, smiling reindeer underneath his bed "my mom got it for me for Christmas. She'd be sad if I didn't use it."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "never mind Seaweed Brain we have an emergency. Let's go get Nico, he might be able to help."

* * *

"Nico we need your help!" Percy exclaimed.

The small skinny lump rolled out of bed and fell on the ground... wearing nothing but a pair of red and green underwear with obese Santa Clauses all over them.

Annabeth squealed very uncharacteristically, "Oh my gods Nico I never knew you were so skinny! What in Hades name are you wearing"

Nico looked down at himself, "Well excuse me. I wasn't expecting guests at four thirty in the morning."

"Hey dude aren't those the boxers my mom gave you?"

"I happen to like them!" Nico argued before throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a Green Day T-shirt.

Annabeth scoffed at Percy's remark, "look who's talking Mr. Rudolph nightlight!"

"Wasn't there an emergency you needed us for?" Percy snapped, very obviously changing the subject.

"Oh yeah!" Annabeth snapped her fingers, "The Stoll brothers are missing. No one has seen them for the past two days."

"Really that's it? I know where they are! They said they were going to help Chris by getting a Christmas present for Clarisse!" Percy yawned, "I am going back to bed."

Nico was already asleep having ripped off his pants and revealing the hideous Christmas underwear again.

"Me too... Right after this." Annabeth pulled out a camera and aimed it at Nico's curled up form.

Percy laughed, "Oh gods of Olympus, that is so going to be my Christmas card this year!"


End file.
